Dried Tears
by Buggette
Summary: Mostly Reid-centric. We all knew Reid was bullied in school but not in detail or anything. But when a SK has it out for Reid and sends these videos to the team as a form of torture, we found out. Sperek. Rate may change. Reid & Review
1. Chapter 1

hia, my friend Georgia (nommychickenisyummy) has given me her stories for she is going into yr 12 and is stressing and stuff and kinda has abandoned writing :( but she still reads. But this is her chapter for the story 'Dried Tears' and I shall continue the stories, with her help.

O.o.O.o.O

I ran down the hall. Tears rolling down my face as the taunts and laughter pushed me into the lockers and to the floor. Two feet stood in front of my hands. I raised my head slowly and stared into the cold dark eyes that looked down at me. He raised his hand and the laughter ceased. He turned and walked away without a word. The group soon followed taking the happiness away. I lifted myself up and gathered by books. I looked around the lane-way to find a girl staring at me. She quickly bowed her head and ran to her class down the hall.

I couldn't face them again. I walked slowly to the bathroom checking around each corner before walking on. I closed the door and locked it. I let myself fall to the ground. I lifted my legs to my chest and brought my hands up to hide my face from the world around me.

I don't know what time it was when I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I stood up and flushed the toilet, then grabbed my stuff and walked to the sinks.

"Well, well! Look who it is Will! Its little genius boy!" the boy yelled as he walked towards me.

"Please." I whispered wile grabbing my stuff and trying to back away.

"Oh Paul! I think he's scared!" William laughed.

I felt a cold surface against my back. I slid down the wall letting my stuff fall next to me. Paul just laughed and grabbed my shirt. He pulled me off the ground. He started walking to the cubicles.

"NO! PLEASE!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip.

They laughed as William took off my glasses and tossed them across the room. They seemed to fly though the air in slow-motion until they hit the floor with an audible crash.

"Please…." I whispered.

"Take a deep breath." William said over Paul's shoulder.

Paul lowered his hand onto my head and pushed it down. Bubbles escaped my mouth as I screamed in the water. My cries for help never heard. He lifted my head up. I gasped in as much air as I could before he pushed my head back down again.

After five minutes he stood up pulling me by my hair. I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain. William picked up my glasses and threw them at me. They landed just in front of me. I scrambled my hands along the floor to find them.

"See you later Baby Boy!" Paul yelled. They walked out of the room. Paul turned to the camera. "Did you get that? Good, turn it off. We're late for class."

The screen went black.

O.o.O.o.O

... What do you think?  
Please reply with any opinions or questions or feedback, or just a :) coz everyone loves them

Hope you all like it  
Please review

Thanks guys for reading

love buggette

PS. if any of you want one of Georgia's (nommychickenisyummy) stories to continue, then talk to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

hia, my friend Georgia (nommychickenisyummy) has given me her stories for she is going into yr 12 and is stressing and stuff and kinda has abandoned writing :( but she still reads. This is work of her and me :) I hope you all enjoy

Thanks for all the favs and reviews :)

O.o.O.o.O

_An hour earlier_

The BAU team filled into the bullpen that morning, coffee in hand. All looking pretty tired, but ready to solve a case. Each of the team members were wondering why Hotch had called them to work so early.

Walking into the meeting room the team soon found out. A picture of a small boy who looked to be around 9 was lying beaten up and passed out in the middle of the field.

Reid was the first to notice the name placed under the photograph. He felt his face drain of colour as he fell into his chair. He remembers that day. He remembers every day of his childhood. He still has nightmares about what happened through his adolescent years. What has he done to deserve this? Why put him through this embarrassment? Why would Hotch call the whole team to look at his past?

"What's wrong Reid?" Morgan asked, "This isn't anything we haven't seen before."

Reid just stared at the picture. "W-Wh-y?" He asked turning his focus to Hotch. The team looked closer and noticed the typed name under the photo.

"Spence!" JJ gasped.

"This letter came with it." Hotch said holding out the folded letter to Reid. Morgan grabbed the letter and started to read it out loud.

"Dear BAU team and my Dearest Spencer,

Your Doctor Spencer Reid was 12 years old when he graduated high school! Isn't that just amazing?

Well as you probably know he was bullied, well more… what's the word, tormented The picture behind this letter is what he looked like when he was 8 and it was the first day of high school. Wasn't he just the cutest?

Oh and I do hope you enjoy the video. I do believe that Spencer's co-workers would love to see these. See how weak he is. See he should never have been accepted into the FBI. He should be killed. The way to make the pack stronger is to get rid of the weak.

I've kidnapped this girl, her name is Tanya. Quite pretty, nice young girl and very good at singing, might I add. And she will be killed in 2 days. That will be this Thursday.

Let's make a deal. My dearest Spencer will be murdered and the girl appears on the BAU doorstep. You have 2 days. Then she will be killed and the cycle shall start again

Love Your Best-friend."

When he finished reading everyone on the team stood there open mouthed.

"Is this guy telling us to kill Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it is," Hotch answered, "but we won't."

Garcia knocked on the door and peered in. "I got the tape working sir." she said quietly.

"TAPE?" Reid yelled as the team followed Garcia back to her lair. "Oh god" he mumbled as he ran after them.

O.o.O.o.O

... What do you think?  
Please reply with any opinions or questions or feedback, or just a :) coz everyone loves them

Hope you all like it  
Please review

Thanks guys for reading

love buggette

PS. if any of you want one of Georgia's (nommychickenisyummy) stories to continue, then talk to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

hia, my friend Georgia (nommychickenisyummy) has given me her stories for she is going into yr 12 and is stressing and stuff and kinda has abandoned writing :( but she still reads. This is work of her and me :) I hope you all enjoy

Thanks for all the favs and reviews :)

O.o.O.o.O

Tear were spilt by everyone in the room. The picture was hard enough, but the video…

… the video.

Hotch saw his son, Jack being replaced with Spencer in the video. Then he thought at least Jack would have someone to talk too compared to Spencer. His dad almost never around and his mom never noticed that her son was crying when she was having one of her episodes.

Prentiss thought of herself, never able to fit in. She had always moved and she had no friends, but she never thought about how hard it would be to be 7 years younger than her classmates.

Rossi had always cared so much for the young agent. He didn't like seeing him so helpless, and so hurt.

Morgan remembered what it was like for him when he was young. He remembered after his dad died and he had no one to turn to. Then he thought of Spencer when he was 10, how the bullying would of continued, except he had no dad and his mom wasn't exactly sane, he had no one.

JJ thought of her son, Henry. She couldn't bear even thinking about him being beat by teenagers. Spencer went through so much as a kid with no dad and a paranoid schizophrenic mom; she couldn't believe anyone would be able last through that.

Garcia tried to see the good in everyone, but she couldn't even see the good in herself, all she wanted to do was hurt those kids like they hurt Spencer.

"Oh my god. We are so sorry." JJ said looking down the rest of the team nodding, not able to look away from the black screen. "Spence…" She turned around. "Where is Spencer?"

O.o.O.o.O

... What do you think?  
Please reply with any opinions or questions or feedback, or just a :) coz everyone loves them

Thanks guys for reading

love buggette

PS. if any of you want one of Georgia's (nommychickenisyummy) stories to continue, then talk to me :)

PSS. sorry for the shortness. the next chapter is longer


End file.
